Welcome Home (Sanitarium)
by Boogieman13
Summary: Casi quince años. Quince. ¿Demasiados años para estar encerrado en un psiquiátrico, Sting? AU.
1. Prólogo

Me hice a mí misma la promesa de que no publicaría este fic hasta tenerlo un poco más avanzado y haber _casi terminado_ '**Engel**'. Y como casi, casi, ambos cometidos están cumplidos, he decidido dejarme caer con otra historia, a ver qué os parece. :3

¡Mini ficha del fic!

Nombre: Welcome Home (Sanitarium) _(sí, sí, como la canción de Metallica)._

Género: Drama/Mistery _(creo que tengo un problema)._

Pairing: Sting y Lucy _(Lucy aparecerá oficialmente mucho después, pero aparecerá)._

Rating: T _(escenas de violencia extrema, enfermedades mentales y un largo etcétera porque soy una maldita enferma mental)._

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

_ Tienes que acabar con esto, Sting. Tienes que acabar con todos ellos. _

-Cállate.

_ Sólo quieren que mueras, ellos no te entienden. Ponle fin a esto. _

-He dicho que te calles.

_Ni siquiera te permiten respirar el aire fresco. Ganaremos, Sting, te lo prometo. Vamos a conseguirlo._

-¡Deja de hablar! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero escucharte, estoy aquí por tu culpa! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! ¡Voy a acabar contigo, voy a matarte y así no tendré que volver a escuchar tu voz nunca más!

La habitación de paredes blancas y acolchadas rezumaba tristeza, ansiedad y desesperación. Varios hombres fornidos corrieron hacia la puerta metálica blanca y divisaron por el cristal a un muchacho rubio de unos veinte años vestido completamente de blanco, descalzo, y con ojeras pronunciadas. El cuerpo del joven se encogía y retorcía en una esquina mugrienta; agazapado y con las manos envolviendo su cabeza, el chico lanzaba sinsentidos al aire viciado del cuarto. Lucía pálido como el papel, la piel sudada y varios mechones de pelo color trigo pegados a sus sienes. De vez en cuando golpeaba de manera dura cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y al segundo siguiente volvía a encogerse y comenzaba a llorar entre alaridos desgarrados.

Uno de los hombres captó la mirada de color mar del joven a través del cristal transparente, y pudo jurar que vio el verdadero infierno en aquellos ojos. Por un momento, la figura masculina quiso atravesar la puerta de hierro y abrazar a aquel pobre desgraciado; sin embargo, los hombres no hacían esa clase de cosas, por mucho que lo deseasen. Contrariamente, desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo, tragó las lágrimas que azotaban el interior de su alma y corrió en pos de la única persona capaz de apaciguar aquella figura emborronada que se encontraba encerrada en una jaula inmaculadamente blanca.

Minutos después, una mujer rubia ataviada en blanco cruzó el muro metálico con la mirada café inundada en preocupación. Descendió hasta quedar sobre sus rodillas y se acomodó frente al joven rubio, acariciándole la cabeza y susurrándole de cerca frases que, sin duda, tranquilizarían al muchacho. Poco a poco, tomó las manos sudadas de éste entre las suyas, más finas y delicadas, y las fue colocando sobre su propio regazo femenino. Sonreía de manera dulce al chico mientras se incorporaba con él y los guiaba a ambos hacia el podrido colchón que ocupaba un significativo espacio de la habitación blanca. Los observadores, a salvo detrás del cristal y de la puerta, se miraban recelosos al vislumbrar un fugaz beso de la mujer en la frente del chico, y una sonrisa taimada en los labios del mismo.

Entonces una jeringuilla salió del bolsillo de la ropa blanca de la mujer, y guiada por la mano de la rubia, se hincó en el brazo derecho del muchacho de piel pálida por el miedo, que cayó en sueño profundo tan sólo unos segundos después.

* * *

><p><strong>El blanco es un color bonito. <strong>

Tened en cuenta que esto no es más que el prólogo, y que el siguiente capítulo, el primero, transcurrirá antes en el tiempo que el prólogo. Y bléh, poco más tengo que decir, aparte de que creo que tengo un pequeño... Eeh... _¿Fetiche?_ Con Sting y Lucy.

¡Recordad! **Los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejéis morir tan joven! **D:

**B**_oogie._


	2. Bienvenido a Fairy Tail

¡Hoo! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Me encanta que os haya gustado e intrigado tanto el prólogo. Gracias a todos los que dejásteis review en el anterior.

_kAeDe-Hime - _**C. L. AyA - **_FairyD - _**Jomagaher - **_StingLover - _**SimplyIsabelleS - **_Sof24 - _**Reveire**

¡Gracias! Espero que os guste el primer capítulo. :3

* * *

><p><span>Bienvenido a Fairy Tail<span>

_Magnolia, Fiore. 19 de marzo, 1934._

Blanco, blanco, blanco. Todo aquí es blanco. Paredes blancas, ropa blanca, camas blancas… Hasta yo mismo soy blanco. La pureza personificada. No he visto en mi vida más color que este tan casto y puro, y eso me abruma. Desearía tener el poder de moverme a los lugares que yo desee, desplazarme por el amplio mundo sin más equipaje que mi memoria para retratar en mi mente eternamente los vívidos colores del exterior.

Un vano deseo, pues sólo vive en mí el blanco desde que mi memoria funciona.

_¿Por qué no permites que me encargue de comprar tu billete al mundo, Sting? _

-No será necesario, Rogue –suspiro contenidamente–. El momento de tu desaparición será cuando me permitan salir de este agujero.

_¿Mi desaparición? _Dice. _Tú no deseas eso. _

-Por supuesto que sí. Por tu culpa no he podido jamás salir de aquí.

_Fuera existen dragones, Sting. Desearás tenerme cerca cuando uno de ellos te ataque, puesto que yo fui entrenado por uno de ellos. _

-Basta –sentencio–. Desaparece de mi vista, es suficiente por hoy.

Automáticamente, como un reloj, aparece por la puerta de metal blanca la señorita Strauss. Siempre me ha gustado su cara, es agradable y no me trata como el resto de personas aquí. No obstante, su pelo es blanco. Su piel es blanca, igual que su uniforme de trabajo; sólo resaltan sobre su palidez albina unos ojos que son del mismo color que el cielo cuando el sol comienza a ponerse ya de tarde.

-Buenos días, señor Eucliffe –saluda.

Su presencia hace desaparecer a Rogue, que bufa sobre mi hombro y se esfuma. Se lleva consigo el manto oscuro.

-Señorita Strauss –comienzo–, ¿ya ha amanecido? –Ella asiente, con el pelo blanco revoloteando con gracia alrededor de su rostro. Me siento con pesadumbre en el mohoso colchón y suspiro–. Desde que estoy en esta habitación sin ventanas el tiempo me resulta extraño.

Ella se sienta junto a mí en la roída cama y pasa una mano tersa y pálida por mi espalda. Sé que intenta reconfortarme, y sin embargo se siente un intento tan vano que provoca en mí un gorgoteo enfermo al fondo de mi garganta. ¿Una carcajada? Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que reí, tampoco quién estuvo involucrado.

-El doctor Dreyar cree que estás haciendo grandes progresos –apunta con voz suave–; posiblemente estés fuera antes de darte cuenta. –Ante mi falta de entusiasmo, comenta–: ¿No te alegra?

-No se moleste, señorita Strauss –replico–. Usted no es la primera enfermera que me trata, igualmente no es la primera que trata de elevar mi ánimo –la miro a los ojos color cielo–. Este lugar, aunque pese, se ha convertido en mi hogar con el paso de los años. He crecido aquí, no he visto mundo más allá del que los ventanales del comedor han podido mostrarme. Los aullidos enloquecidos se han transformado en mis canciones de cuna –ella contempla mi discurso con tristeza–. Cumpliré veinte años el mes siguiente, y las paredes frías y húmedas de esta casa de locos son todo lo cálidas que puedo soportar. Aprecio el intento, enfermera Strauss, pero sólo soy un loco al fin y al cabo, y no tengo esperanzas ni razones para salir de aquí.

Ella mantiene la sonrisa, pretende no inmutarse, y sin embargo alcanzo a observar tristeza en la fina curva rosada que surca su rostro bonito. A continuación extrae una jeringuilla metálica de uno de los bolsillos de la vestimenta de enfermera y me pide que extienda el brazo. Obedezco sin rechistar, ese sedante me aleja de Rogue y toda su pestilente sarta de mentiras.

· · ·

Cuándo y cómo llegué aquí es algo que aqueja mi mente constantemente. De vez en cuando dejo mis recuerdos vagar y me sumerjo en un peligroso huracán de sensaciones que provocan la aparición de Rogue y su discurso libertino y agudos dolores en mi cabeza. No son memorias bonitas, ni siquiera mi infancia es algo a destacar, puesto que la mayoría de ella estuvo compuesta por los rostros de las personas que conocí aquí, en el psiquiátrico. Procuro nunca pasar más de cinco minutos pensando en el pasado, en mis padres o en mis amigos. Ninguno de ellos existe para mí, no desde hace ya casi quince años. Sólo tengo la compañía de Rogue, y en ocasiones la de la señorita Strauss. Algunas veces quisiera que ella se mostrase más cariñosa conmigo, no obstante luego recapacito. Ella es la enfermera, trata con muchos locos como yo al cabo del día, y si fuera más atenta conmigo que con los demás, todos acabarían por delatarme al celador.

-¡Eucliffe! –Grita una atronadora voz desde la entrada a mi mohoso cuarto–. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no dañes las paredes?

Lo miro con estupor, no sé qué está insinuando. De repente noto dolor en la uña de mi dedo índice derecho, un color que nunca antes había visto sale de la punta de mi dedo. Escuece tanto que tengo ganas de llorar, sin embargo el dolor es sustituido por el nuevo color: es brillante, intenso y cálido.

_ Sting, no te levantes. _Dice Rogue, que acaba de aparecer a mi espalda. _Sabes que ese bruto de Orga no va a ser tan bueno contigo como la enfermera Lisanna. _Sigo avanzando hacia el revisor con el dedo en alto. _Vamos, Sting, ni te acerques. ¡Te duele, maldita sea! Vete a la cama otra vez. _

-¿Qué es este color que sale de mi dedo?

El celador me mira con condescendencia, todos aquí lo hacen menos la señorita Strauss y Rogue. Coge mi mano con brusquedad y examina la uña.

-Sangre –dice–. Y es de color rojo –lo observo con asombro y felicidad, ¡al fin un color nuevo!–. Anda, acompáñame a enfermería, Yukino tiene que revisar esa herida.

Yukino Aguria es otra enfermera de Fairy Tail. Tiene el pelo blanco también, pero de una manera distinta a la de la enfermera Strauss, viste siempre el uniforme de enfermera y sólo he tenido que ir a visitarla tres veces en los casi quince años que llevo ingresado aquí. También es amable, pero, de nuevo, de una manera distinta a la señorita Strauss. Creo que tiene vergüenza de tratar con dementes.

Rogue va detrás de nosotros mientras avanzamos por los pasillos de color blanco roído. No deja de perseguirnos, no obstante sé que es pura curiosidad por ver el exterior de la habitación en la que nos tienen confinados. A lo largo de los años he aprendido que nadie excepto yo puede sentir a mi compañero de cuarto; las veces que lo nombraba cuando me internaron en Fairy Tail fueron respondidas con días encerrado entre la penumbra y varias dolorosas inyecciones en lo alto de mi espalda, justo en el hueso. Recuerdo a mi primera enfermera, Arania Webb, una mujer con el pelo parecido al del celador Orga, pero mucho más simpática que él. Ella trató de ayudarme, como todas lo han hecho. Traía a menudo juguetes, pero me los quitaba cuando se los ofrecía a Rogue para compartirlos. La enfermera Webb se fue un día sin avisar, un martes por la mañana; me trajo el desayuno el mismísimo señor Dreyar, el director del manicomio, y me dijo que ella había sido asignada a los locos de otro pabellón. Por aquel entonces yo tenía siete años, y recuerdo que lloré mucho con la noticia. Desde entonces, cada vez que veo al señor Dreyar en mi habitación y no en su despacho, sé que no volveré a ver a mi enfermera habitual. Por eso trato de no encariñarme mucho con ninguna.

El celador Nanagear abre la puerta de la sala de enfermería de un golpe seco con la mano, y el olor a desinfectante y vendas se acopla en mi nariz.

_ Este lugar es asqueroso, Sting. Vámonos. _Por lo visto también en la de Rogue, aunque no le contesto porque hay demasiadas agujas en la habitación.

Miro alrededor, y de nuevo todo es blanco. Las camillas, y las sábanas que las recubren, son blancas, igual que los azulejos, el techo y el foco que ilumina la estancia de luz intermitente. Este lugar es tan aburrido.

Topo mi dedo contra la pata de una camilla y duele. Entonces recuerdo porqué el celador nos ha dirigido a la enfermería y, maravillado, llevo mi vista del aburrido entorno a mi dedo, de color sangre. Y de pronto me ataca un recuerdo de mi corta infancia en el exterior:

Juego con una niña, estamos persiguiendo mariposas en una ladera repleta de flores multicolores y el Sol baña el lugar con su luz de color amarillo. La mariposa que estamos intentando atrapar ahora es del mismo color que el pelo de Rogue, y mi acompañante y yo estamos compitiendo por ver quién la atrapa primero. La niña me dice que es una mariposa demasiado bonita y fiera como para que yo la pueda conseguir, que me rinda. Yo me limito a decirle que la está llamando su madre y sigo en pos de la mariposa oscura. Entonces mi compañera se abalanza sobre mí y, entre risas, ambos rodamos ladera abajo. Sigo riendo cuando terminamos de caer y, con los brazos extendidos, miro a la niña.

-Yukino, necesito que le vendes el dedo a este piltrafa.

La ruda voz del celador me saca de mi ensimismamiento. Vuelvo a estar dentro del aburrido y blanco loquero, con las aburridas -y ataviadas en blanco- enfermeras. Evito chistar, probablemente el señor Nanagear me encerrará si lo hago, y muestro mi dedo color sangre a la enfermera Aguria. Ella viene corriendo y con cara de preocupación.

-¿Cómo se ha hecho eso, señor Eucliffe? –pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros e intento centrarme de nuevo en el recuerdo de mi infancia. ¿Era feliz? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo a ciencia cierta, pero parece que sí. Lo más inquietante era el color del pelo de mi compañera sonriente. Del mismo color que el que sale de mi dedo.

Entonces un estruendo azota la enfermería, y mis ojos se abren ante lo que ven. Una enfermera entra corriendo y profiriendo una retahíla de insultos hacia alguien, lo más seguro hacia un paciente. Su pelo es del mismo color que el mío, pero el suyo brilla más, como si el Sol estuviese atrapado entre los mechones de su cabellera. La piel también es pálida, eso no es una novedad, sin embargo le baja del brazo izquierdo un río del color de la sangre. Creo que ella también tiene sangre, igual que yo. ¿Habrá alguien más en el mundo que tenga sangre, como nosotros? A pesar de parecerse al resto de las enfermeras, esta es diferente, no es seria ni tranquila, parece un torbellino de color y sus ojos son del mismo color que los troncos de los árboles. Son muy bonitos.

-¿Quién se ha creído que es? –Grita mientras practica en su brazo el mismo vendaje que la señorita Aguria hace en mi dedo–. Ese Natsu… ¡Le das la mano y se coge el brazo! Esta vez se ha pasado. Lanzarme contra la pared, como si él fuera un dragón –sigue despotricando–, ¡aliento del dragón de fuego! No pienso volver a jugar con él.

Una enfermera carraspea entonces, y la chica parece darse cuenta con ello de la presencia del celador Orga. Se disculpa en voz baja y sale de la sala, llevándose la luz del Sol con ella. Para entonces, la señorita Aguria ya ha terminado con mi dedo y le pide al vigilante que me devuelva a la habitación.

_Parece que no todo es aburrido aquí, Sting. _

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué me decís del rojo?<strong>

Bueno, bueno, espero que haya quedado patente la **obsesión** (barra) **locura** de nuestra abejita favorita. ¿Quién será la enfermera "Rayo de Sol"? ¿Y la niña con la jugaba de pequeño? ¿Os gustan las intervenciones de Rogue? Es un amor. :3

Hasta aquí todo por hoy, no olvidéis que **los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejéis morir tan joven! **D:

**B**_oogie._


	3. Cuenta atrás para la extinción

Uh, ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Bueno, lo siento. Si alguien ha sido tan genial de pasarse por mi perfil, habrá visto que me encontraba en un estado de hiatus por tiempo indefinido. La cosa es que me sentía bastante mal teniendo este fic recién empezado y sin actualizar, así que me dije a mí misma: "**Boogie**, tienes que escribir, ¡se lo debes a tus lectores!". So, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo y muchas ganas de volver al ruedo, como se dice por aquí. :)

Antes de comenzar el capítulo -"oh, vamos, cállate ya, Boogie"-, quiero dar las gracias a los que dejáis un review en el anterior capítulo:

_Nitta Rawr _- **Gintoki sakata **- _Ultear Milkovich_ - **Wincy Jaeger** - _Fairy Osphim _- **SamuneHikari ****- **_StingLover_ - **AnikaSukino 5d** - _C. L. AyA _- **Reveire**

Me gustaría dedicar este nuevo capítulo a dos personitas que me han apoyado -y ayudado- mucho durante mi sequía mental. So, **Reveire-chan**, **C. L. AyA**, este capítulo es para vosotras. :3

* * *

><p><span>Cuenta atrás para la extinción.<span>

_Magnolia, Fiore. 19 de abril, 1934._

Ha pasado exactamente un mes desde que vi por primera vez a la enfermera Rayo de Sol. No sé su nombre, el celador Nanagear no quiere decírmelo, así que la he bautizado así. Es el nombre que mejor le queda, su pelo consigue resplandecer más que el Sol; también la he visto muy poco, igual que al astro rey. Su piel, su piel parece tan suave. He pasado un mes pensando en el tacto que debe tener, en lo bonita que es su mueca de disgusto. La sangre, el color rojo que manaba de su brazo, era incluso más resplandeciente que el color sangre que salía de mi dedo aquel día. Rogue se ríe de mí muchas veces, siempre dice que la enfermera Rayo de Sol es como el resto, sólo que yo me he enamorado de la sangre. Por supuesto, se lo desmiento cada vez que lo insinúa, porque yo también tengo sangre y no estoy enamorado de ella.

La enfermera Rayo de Sol es especial. No es como las demás enfermeras, no es _blanca_. Es brillante, suave, del color de las nubes y de color sangre, también.

_No empieces otra vez con esa mujer, Sting_, dice Rogue, que aparece de golpe a mi lado en el mohoso colchón de la habitación,_ estoy cansado de ella. ¡No es más que otra opresora! _

-Silencio, Rogue. Ella no es así.

_ ¿Y tú qué sabrás? Ni siquiera has hablado con ella, imbécil._

-Lo sé. Hay una conexión entre nosotros dos, no necesito hablar con ella para saberlo.

_Y yo que te tenía por alguien con sentido común… Qué decepción._

En ese momento se abre la puerta de metal blanca de mi cuarto. Las paredes blancas captan la luz y me ciegan por un momento. Rogue desaparece con un bufido y una estela oscura. La silueta esbelta y que hace un mes me parecía preciosa se dibuja a contraluz; ahora la enfermera Strauss ya no me parece tan bonita, porque ella es como la Luna, y yo ya he encontrado mi Rayo de Sol. La Luna sólo sale de noche, cuando todo está oscuro y los colores pasan a ser todos blanco o negro. Recuerdo que, antes de entrar aquí, a Fairy Tail, la noche me daba miedo. En mi mente se cuela la imagen de una mujer mayor que mis enfermeras, se parece mucho a mí. Está oscuro porque es de noche y yo le estoy diciendo que se quede conmigo, que tengo miedo. Y ella sólo me mira decepcionada, tuerce el gesto y apaga la lámpara de aceite, en contra de mis llantos y lágrimas para que no lo haga. Todo se queda de color negro, yo me cubro con las mantas y trato de que los monstruos no me escuchen llorar.

De vuelta al presente, la enfermera Strauss entra a mi habitación con cara de disgusto. ¿Le habrá pasado algo malo? Aunque ella ya no me parezca la enfermera más bonita de Fairy Tail, me sigue gustando su compañía, y me sigo preocupando por ella. Normalmente no llega triste a mi cuarto, siempre me dice que yo no tengo la culpa de sus problemas, y que por eso sonríe cuando viene a visitarme. No obstante, ahora me mira con reproche, con los ojos del color del cielo inundados en preocupación, y eso me altera. Rogue vuelve a aparecer a mi lado, posa una mano blanquecina sobre mi hombro y me lo aprieta para transmitirme tranquilidad. Yo sé que él no está tranquilo, porque la enfermera Lisanna nunca está triste o enfadada conmigo. ¿Será que se ha dado cuenta de que la enfermera Rayo de Sol la ha sustituido en mi mente? Me estremezco. No, no puede ser eso; Rogue lo sabría. Él suele saber esa clase de cosas, me habría avisado. La enfermera Strauss se sienta a mi lado sin decir nada, siento el colchón hundirse bajo su peso. Ella respira, sé que intenta serenarse. Aprieta sus labios en una fina línea blanca y mira fijamente al suelo con la jeringuilla en la mano. Me asusto, ahora no me parece buena idea separarme de Rogue, él me va a tranquilizar.

_Esto no me gusta, Sting_, me dice él,_ pero tranquilo. Estoy contigo, no voy a irme. _Yo asiento levemente con la cabeza, inundado en sudor y pequeños espasmos. ¿Por qué no habla? ¿Por qué se queda ahí, quieta, con la jeringuilla en la mano?

La enfermera Lisanna levanta la cabeza y me mira, está frustrada, se nota. Yo sigo nervioso, la espalda y las manos me tiemblan, tengo la frente inundada en sudor y empiezo a notar que el tic de mi pierna está comenzando. No es buena señal, si sigo así comenzaré a hablar con Rogue en voz alta delante de la enfermera y vendrán el celador Nanagear y sus hombres a por mí. Me llevarán a un sitio sucio, con paredes blancas, pero no como las de mi cuarto; me conectarán cables al cuerpo y empezarán a hacerme daño. Me dirán que todo está bien, que todo es por mi bien, ¡pero yo nunca me siento mejor después de eso! Rogue siempre se enfada y me grita. No me gusta, no quiero eso, no.

-¿Sabes lo que les pasó a las enfermeras que te atendieron antes que yo, Sting?

Los pensamientos cesan, los espasmos se detienen y siento el sudor más frío tras la pregunta de la señorita Strauss. Su voz suena tensa, como si intentase controlarse sin mucho éxito. Veo que sus manos blancas se cierran en puños violentos sobre las piernas de su vestido blanco de enfermera. La cofia a penas sí se puede sostener entre sus cabellos pálidos. Tiene las piernas cruzadas, pero las descruza enseguida. Me mira, esta vez con ansiedad en los ojos del color del mar. ¿Qué es eso en sus mejillas? ¡Es color sangre! Rojas, tiene las mejillas rojas. ¿Significa eso que ella también tiene sangre, como la enfermera Rayo de Sol y yo? Qué curioso. Sonrío ante el descubrimiento, pero la enfermera Lisanna habla de nuevo:

-Responde, Sting. ¿Lo sabes o no?

_Dile que no tienes ni idea, Sting._ A mi lado, Rogue ha apretado el agarre sobre mi hombro, casi me duele. Respira desacompasadamente y se ha erguido, como un animal preparado para el combate. _Díselo. Si no lo haces, volverá la habitación sucia con los cables dolorosos._ Parece casi tan ansioso por mi respuesta como la enfermera Strauss, pero yo estoy confundido.

-Claro que lo sé, señorita Strauss –le digo. Ella me mira con rabia y Rogue profiere un gruñido a mi espalda–. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

_ Mierda, te he dicho que no digas que lo sabes, imbécil._

-¿Y qué es lo que les ocurrió, Sting?

_No, no, no, Sitng. Ni lo sueñes, no contestes a eso._

-Fueron trasladadas a otro pabellón, con otros locos que las necesitaban más que yo. –Me señalo mientras hablo, y luego señalo al exterior de la habitación blanca y mohosa, más allá de la puerta metálica–. ¿La van a trasladar a usted también?

Ella aprieta más la jeringuilla con su puño, que ya tiene los nudillos tan tensos que podrían romperse en cualquier momento. Su mirada adquiere más rabia con cada palabra que digo, y yo no entiendo nada. Rogue ha soltado mi hombro y profiere un suspiro aliviado. Me gustaría saber qué está sucediendo, porque presiento que los espasmos van a volver y noto las gotas de sudor mojar y caer por mi espalda.

-¿Así que eso es lo que pasó, las trasladaron? –Pregunta ella–. ¿A todas? –Yo me limito a asentir, si hablo comenzaré a gritar–. Eso es todo… ¿Todo? –Vuelvo a asentir–. Mientes.

_Zorra. No la escuches, Sting._

Mi confusión crece a medida que lo hace la ira de la enfermera Strauss. Sé que Rogue se encuentra detrás de mí porque puedo escuchar sus botas oscuras golpear el suelo; su presencia comienza a alterarme más. Quizá le pida a la enfermera que me sede.

_No lo hagas. No ahora, ahora no pueden sedarte. ¿Me oyes, Sting? ¡No lo pidas! Ahora tienes que saber que estoy aquí._

-No la entiendo, señorita Strauss –consigo articular al final–. El director Dreyar viene personalmente a informarme de que han sido trasladadas. ¿Por qué iba a mentirme el señor Dreyar?

-¿Las querías?

La pregunta, como todo hoy, me pilla por sorpresa. Sudo más y los espasmos están a punto de convertirse en convulsiones. ¿Qué está pasando? Voy a perder el control, y no quiero hacerlo. Es como antes de entrar aquí, la mujer que vivía conmigo me preguntaba cosas que yo no quería responder. Me obligaba a contestarlas, y, cuando lo hacía, la única recompensa que obtenía eran nuevas cicatrices en la espalda. Me agarro las manos y el tic en la pierna comienza. Miro a todos lados, nervioso. Todo es blanco, todo es blanco. ¡Todo es absolutamente blanco! No puedo soportarlo, no puedo hacerlo. Voy a explotar, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero. No, no, no.

-¿Querías a tus enfermeras, Sting?

_Serénate, Sting. Contesta lo que sepas, no dejes que se salga con la suya. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estoy contigo, estoy aquí. _

Asiento, y Lisanna cree que lo he hecho por su pregunta. Se retuerce de nuevo sobre el colchón podrido que es mi cama, la ira emana de ella como si fuera visible. Quizá lo sea.

-¿Está Rogue aquí?

De nuevo, la pregunta me descoloca. La miro con terror y mi mente se bloquea. ¿Qué le voy a decir? Me van a enviar de nuevo a la habitación sucia, me van a hacer daño. No quiero ver al celador Nanagear hoy, no quiero.

-Sí.

Una voz mucho más serena de lo que debería ser sale de mi boca. Es mi voz, pero yo no he hablado. No he querido contestar eso, me van a hacer daño si digo eso. ¿Por qué lo he dicho? ¡Yo no quería!

-¿Y él sabe dónde están las enfermeras, Sting? ¿Sabe Rogue si las han trasladado de verdad?

Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo. ¿Cómo va a saber Rogue eso?

-Claro que lo sabe.

No, no. ¡No quiero hablar! ¡Cállate!

-¿Le puedes preguntar?

-¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma, enfermera Strauss?

Y entonces caigo en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ya no existe la señorita Lisanna, tampoco Rogue. La habitación blanca se esfuma, ya no hay colores. No hay nada, sólo gritos, dolor y ese color tan maravilloso que es el rojo.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-dá.<strong>

Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Estoy trabajando ya en los capítulos consecutivos, así que no os preocupéis, ¡no pienso volver a abandonaros de nuevo! ;_;

Y recordad, **los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, **¡**no me dejéis morir tan joven**! D:

Hasta dentro de muy poquito. :3

**B**_oogie._


	4. Pecado

¿Veis? Esta vez no he tardado tanto. :D Buéh, no sé si esto seguirá interesándole a tanta gente como al principio, pero eh, mientras le siga interesando a alguien, aquí estará **Boogie** para seguir actualizando este fic tan bizarro. :)

Así que, muchas gracias a:

**Reveire-chan** y _C. L. AyA_

Por seguir de cerca el fic, a pesar de que tardé la vida en volver a subir un capítulo. ¡Os dejo con el capítulo de hoy! :3

* * *

><p><span>Pecado.<span>

_Magnolia, Fiore. 27 de abril, 1934._

La oscuridad, los gritos y el color sangre duran una semana y un día. Sólo entonces despierto del letargo al que yo mismo me he inducido. Cuando abro los ojos, todo a mi alrededor es más blanco de lo recordaba; Rogue no está y no hay señales de que vaya a aparecer pronto. Me siento bien con su ausencia, así no tengo que preocuparme de fingir que no está.

Me estremezco en el colchón duro y apestoso al recordar la conversación que tuve con la enfermera Strauss la última vez que la vi. ¿Cómo habrá pasado ella la semana? ¿Habrá venido a verme? Pienso que debería disculparme con ella, sea lo sea que haya hecho. Ella siempre es tan buena conmigo, no sé lo que le pasó, pero no se lo voy a tener en cuenta. Después de todo, ella nunca tiene en cuenta mis ataques de pánico. Lleva conmigo más tiempo que cualquier otra enfermera que yo haya tenido antes, y pienso que es de las más guapas. Su rostro me inspira tranquilidad, aunque sea más blanca que yo mismo. Quizá por eso nunca me he atrevido a decirle lo que pienso de ella, porque también está hecha completamente de blanco. No como la enfermera Rayo de Sol. Sus ojos son los más oscuros que he visto, y tiene sangre, como yo. Ella no es blanca, no es luz, no del todo.

A mi lado escucho la risita socarrona de Rogue, pero no puedo verlo. También debería disculparme con él, hablé de más a pesar de que él me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-Rogue, no pienso hablar contigo hasta que pueda verte.

Pero él sólo ríe de nuevo. No me deja verlo, ni escuchar nada más que su risa infantil. Siempre que va a pasar algo nuevo hace eso, y me saca de mis casillas. Supongo que la enfermera Lisanna se alegrará de que haya despertado por fin. De vez en cuando me ocurren cosas de este estilo; me duermo y no despierto hasta pasados unos días. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me ocurría, debe ser que estuve muy nervioso mientras hablaba con la señorita Strauss. Definitivamente, debo disculparme con ella.

La puerta de la habitación blanca se abre, como todas las mañanas, y yo espero más que nunca que la enfermera Strauss se siente a mi lado y me pregunte cómo he estado. En vez de eso, quien aparece por la puerta es el señor Dreyar. Bajo la mirada a mis pies y trato de contener las lágrimas por no volver a ver a la enfermera Lisanna nunca más.

El señor Dreyar es muy pequeño, aunque viejo, y tiene, cómo no, el pelo blanco. También tiene bigote, igualmente blanco. Como buen director, se preocupa por sus internos, aunque creo que algunos nos visita más que a otros. Esta vez viene con la mirada baja, quizás él sabe lo triste que me pone tener que decirle adiós a la señorita Lisanna.

-¿Sabrá ella que la echaré de menos, señor Dreyar? –Pregunto, puesto que ya sé por qué está él aquí.

-Por supuesto, Sting.

Entonces lo miro, y me debato entre contarle mi última conversación con la enfermera Strauss o no. Probablemente ella ya lo haya hecho, aun así me pregunto si no sería una traición al vínculo de intimidad que compartíamos. Ella me contaba qué tal le iba con los demás enfermos, con las otras enfermeras, con el celador Nanagear; y cambio yo le relataba las conversaciones que mantengo con Rogue. Conseguía hacerme reír con muy poco, y yo me lo pasaba realmente bien con ella. ¿A qué pabellón la habrán trasladado? ¿Habrá encontrado a otro loco como yo con el que conversar acerca de todo? Sonrío, espero que así haya sido.

_Deberías contarle lo que pasó, Sting._ Yo niego, nervioso de nuevo. No estoy seguro de cómo vaya a reaccionar el señor Dreyar. Además, no puedo ver a Rogue, y eso nunca es buena señal.

El director Makarov se pasea por el cuartucho, que a su lado parece enorme, con sus zapatos claros haciendo ruido sobre el suelo blanco. Su presencia me agita, porque nunca sé qué puede estar pensando. Su semblante siempre permanece impasible las veces que habla conmigo.

-Me gustaría hablar una última vez con ella, señor Dreyar.

Él me mira, y esta vez, la primera, puedo observar un sentimiento confuso en sus ojos.

-Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, muchacho.

-¿Por qué nunca puedo volver a verlas? –Estoy disgustado, de verdad que quiero disculparme con ella.

-Reglas del psiquiátrico, Sting. –Entonces me mira, y vuelvo a ver en sus ojos un sentimiento claro: curiosidad–. De todos modos, ¿por qué quieres verla de nuevo? Nunca me has pedido nada como eso.

Yo me encojo de hombros, tratando que él no note mi ansiedad por disculparme. De verdad que no sé si sería buena idea contarle eso al señor Dreyar.

_Si alguien puede ayudarte a hablar con ella de nuevo, es él, Sting. _Especula Rogue en su forma incorpórea. _Vamos, cuéntaselo, lo estás deseando._ Yo sigo debatiéndome entre lo correcto y lo que quisiera hacer. Al final, decido contarle algo, pero no todo.

-Verá, señor Dreyar –veo cómo él alza su mirada astuta hacia mí–, la última vez que hablé con la enfermera Strauss me preguntó acerca de mis anteriores enfermeras. Yo no supe contestarle, porque nunca sé dónde las envía usted, así que ahora tengo curiosidad.

_Esa no es la verdad, mentiroso. _

El director me mira, medita. Pone su mano alrededor de su mejilla y niega levemente con la cabeza. Puedo notar que él también se está debatiendo internamente. ¿De verdad sería tan malo si yo hablase por última vez con la enfermera Strauss? Sólo para disculparme, nada más. Escucho un siseo mudo que proviene de Rogue, pero me niego a mirar atrás; el director lo notaría y me enviaría a alguien con una jeringuilla hasta arriba de sedante. Ahora no quiero dormir, ¡acabo de despertar! Entonces, como un resorte, la cabeza menuda y blanca del señor Dreyar se gira hacia mí de nueva cuenta.

-¿Recuerdas la razón de tu internamiento, Sting?

La pregunta me pilla de sorpresa. Qué estupidez, no recuerdo nada, sólo tenía cinco años cuando entré a Fairy Tail. Tuerzo la cabeza y entorno los ojos, no lo entiendo.

Como cuando me conectan los cables al cuerpo cuando me olvido de obviar a Rogue, los recuerdos me azotan cruel y dolorosamente. Hay una mujer, es igual que yo, pero femenina. Sus ojos, del mismo color que los míos, están fijos en mí con dureza. Como si yo hubiera hecho algo atroz. Por un momento, parece que la mujer va a llorar, sin embargo se contiene y se limita a quedarse de pie, observando en mi dirección. Como si odiase lo que ve.

_"__¿Sabes por qué vas al armario, Sting?"_

Siento que niego fuertemente, pero mi cabeza y el radio del giro son considerablemente más pequeños de lo que estoy acostumbrado. De pronto empiezo a sentir mucho miedo. Recuerdo el armario, la oscuridad, el miedo y las voces. Entre todas ellas, recuerdo la de Rogue con alivio. Y una voz femenina, de niña, que viene a buscarme para jugar; le dicen que no, que no estoy en casa, pero ella insiste. Insiste porque dice que le habría avisado si me hubiese ido. La mujer que se parece a mí le repite que no estoy, que se marche a casa. Recuerdo la voz como la de la niña de la mariposa. También vienen a mi mente los golpes que doy en el armario, con las manos hechas puños pequeños, como de niño. La niña repite que sabe que estoy en casa, y empieza a correr. Yo golpeo más fuerte la puerta del armario, está oscuro y tengo mucho miedo. Oigo muchas voces, pero yo sólo quiero concentrarme en la de la niña y en que no note que tengo la cara empapada en lágrimas. Oigo a la mujer gritar a la niña, escucho sus pasitos encaminándose al armario. Cuando está llegando a él, la mujer la alcanza, la detiene y le sugiere que se vaya a casa, o llamará a sus padres. La niña refunfuña de nuevo, pero se va. Se va, y yo quiero gritar con fuerza su nombre, pero no me sale la voz. Estoy temblando de miedo, el armario es muy oscuro, las otras voces suenan muy altas y algunas hacen que me haga pis en los pantalones. Las lágrimas mojan toda mi cara, noto los ojos hinchados y los pantalones mojados.

Minutos después, la mujer que se parece a mí abre la puerta del armario y yo respirado aliviado por ver la luz.

_ "__Has hecho que esa niña venga a por ti. ¿Quieres que te separen de mí, Sting, es eso? ¿Odias a tu madre?" _Yo niego, digo que no y me lanzo a abrazar sus piernas; todo con tal de no volver al armario. Ella me detiene a centímetros de su falda y me mira severamente. _"Odiar a tus padres es un pecado. Y Dios no tolera los pecados."_ Y vuelve a cerrar la puerta del armario conmigo dentro. Las voces tenebrosas vuelven con más fuerza, yo me abrazo las rodillas y entre susurros deseo estar en el campo, atrapando mariposas con la niña color sangre.

De vuelta al presente, el recuerdo me atenaza la garganta, me enfría el sudor y hace que mire con horror al director Dreyar.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios es mala gente.<strong>

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero que os haya gustado. :D ¡Nos leemos!

Por cierto, no olvidéis que **los reviews son el oxígeno del autor, ¡no me dejéis morir tan joven! **D:

**B**_oogie._


End file.
